


Pokemon; Niki and Remi's adventures

by SleeplessBug



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Remi? Evolve? never, and Djan is a non alolan Raticate, annnd if you couldnt tell Niki can talk to pokemon, if you couldn't tell Remi's a Rattata, non alolan rattata to be specific
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: Niki and her faithful partner move to the Alola region .http://fav.me/ddbx45q - Niki





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh! Why do we 'have' to move? Isn't here good enough?"

Niki looked at her mother, who was giving Remi and Djan some collars, bright red and suitably tacky.

"Niki, I get you don't want to, but this new job will give us such a better life, plus don't you want a new school to start over?"

"Well- yeah I do- But come on, I- we-"

Niki's mom placed a hand on her head, smiling softly, handing her back Remi.

"Sweetie, I think we both just need a brand new start, fresh over, no one knowing us, us not knowing anyone,"

Niki sighed and held Remi close, he licked her face before attempting to get comfy.

"... Whatever,"

She ducked out of the noogie that was sure to come and heard her mom laugh, then Remi giggled, she stared at Remi.

"What're you laughing at,"

"You can't avoid the noogie machine!"

"I will avoid the noogie machine as much as I wish, thank you very much!"

The Rattata giggled, before climbing up on top of Niki's head, sitting down. Niki's mom laughed and patted her shoulder.

"Just be sure to pack tanktops, Alola is a hot region,"

"I knoooowwwww,"

Niki stormed upstairs to continue packing her bag, Remi jumped off over to the window and looked at her.

"I'm gonna go say goodbye to the pack,"

"Yup, just be back before dinner!"

"Don't gotta tell me twice!"

He jumped down and out of the window, Niki shoved random things into her bag, not bothering to pay attention to what she was packing.


	2. Welcome to Alola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's still grumpy about the move, but the bread smells nice.

Niki stared out the plane window, Remi curled up in her lap, Djan sat in the middle seat, eating the peanuts that had been offered earlier. 

"Please put up your headboards, we will be landing soon,"

Niki put up the headboard and pulled down the window screen.

"Still think this is stupid..."

She mumbled that just loud enough for Remi to hear her, but quiet enough so no one else could.

"Well, you'll see all sorts a new pokemon won't ya? N' didn't ya hear about the 'Alolan' forms?"

"Alolan forms?"

"Yeah, like, Alolan me's! and Djan's! We're dark types over there apparently!"

"Whoa..."

The plane came to a land and Niki quickly stood from her seat, hearing a conversation from a few seats behind.

"Which island is this? I heard there where like, four!"

"..."

"Poni island?! Wild,"

"..."

"Haha! I know right?!"

Niki quietly petted Remi.

"I wonder if there's Rapidash on Poni island, I've always wanted to see one in person..."

"Well, we can hope! And if there isn't, then, well... I'm sure there's some sort of pony on Poni!"

Niki smiled as she followed her mom off the plane, the sun hit them the second they were outside of the airport. Niki's mom spread her arms out and took a deep breath, Remi and Djan did the same.

"Ah~! Isn't this fresh air so refreshing? Hmm, Niki?"

"Ahhhhh~ I can smell bread~! And fruit!"

"Yummy smells~!"

"... It's cool,"

The three laughed, as her mother looked around the crowd.

"Hmm, how about we get some bread? Then we can go to our new home!"

"... bread..."

"Well, come on then~!"

Niki chassed after her mom, staying close to not lose her in the crowd.

\--

Niki followed after her mom while holding her loaf of bread, it was warm in her hands, and Remi clearly was ready to take a bite. But he held off, he could tell something was bothering Niki, that was his main concern.

"Niki?"

"... This stupid place is too warm..."

"Yeah, it is, but you know your mom just wants what's best for you?"

"All she cares about is that stupid job! She could have just moved me schools! We didn't have to move from home!"

"Niki come on, I can smell it! There's a bunch o' new pokemon at the new place! We'll make so many friends! Plus I'm sure your ability is gonna be so much cooler to people who know you as you!"

"The kids back home knew me as me! They-"

"Niki,"

She sniffled and wiped away the tears of frustration that had formed in her eyes.

"It's stupid..."

Remi licked her cheek and curled onto her shoulder, Niki looked up and stopped walking.

"Remi,"

"Yeah?"

"Where's mom?"

"... oops,"

Niki let out a loud sigh and looked around for somewhere to stay until her mom found her again.

"There's a good smelling booth right there,"

"We don't even have money but yeah, that's a bit out of the ways anyways,"

The two walked over and stood by the booth, Niki gently stroked Remi's fur as they waited.

"I can't wait to eat this bread,"

"And I can't wait to steal half of it, and find a new place for a nest,"


End file.
